Fallen Kiss
by kaylafairycake
Summary: My First fan fic ! Please be kind ! Will try to update as much as I can - Summary : Natsu will soon learn how teasing Lucy leads to uncovering his true feelings , will he realize what she means to him or is too late ? Will Lucy give up Natsu ?
1. A Kiss ?

**Fallen Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

It was a ordinary day in the guild. Gray was stripping and fighting with Natsu. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Mira was matchmaking and Lucy was sitting peacefully at the bar reading her favorite book.  
"Luccyyyyyyyyy ! " Natsu cried as he slung his arm around her shoulders.  
"Mmmm Natsu" she replied distracted. Natsu's carefree grin quickly turned into a scowl. He knew every time Lucy had a book in front of her face she would ignore him and give him barely one word sentences. He hated being her second best, he was her best friend she should be playing with him.  
"Luce …..Lucy... Lucyyyyyyy... LUCYYYY !" he shouted as he grabbed her book from her hands.  
"NATSU ! GIVE ME THAT BACK" she cried as she reached unsuccessfully for her precious book. Natsu however was enjoying having her undivided attention and with a mischievous grin he put the book even further out of her reach. Lucy seeing she would never be able to reach it now gave up.  
"Oh c'mon Luce , I thought you loved your books" Natsu teased. That did it, Lucy quickly lunged at Natsu in attempt to knock the book out of his hands but as she did she tripped over the barstool , toppling over Natsu with her. Bracing herself for the hard floor she was about to meet she closed her eyes and instinctively put her hands in front of her. Nothing happened. No pain. No hard floor. Instead she felt two strong arms wrapped protectively around her. As Lucy opened her eyes she met a pair of bewildered onyx was the she relised the 'intimate' position they were in. She was on top of Natsu … Not only that , but there lips were touching … They were kissing !  
"Kyaaaa ! N-n-natsu !" Lucy cried with a blush now covering her entire face. It was then she realized that the whole guild was looking at had just witnessed her kiss Natsu. She kissed Natsu. Her first kiss !  
Gray had frozen mid strip. Erza had dropped her fork. And Mira was squealing and screaming " I KNEW IT ! " before happily fainting at the bar. As Natsu turned to face Lucy , she quickly escaped in attempt to hide from her embarrassment.  
"Luce ? Wait where are you going !?" Natsu called as he scratched his head. What was wrong with her ? He had just saved her from hurting herself after she lunged herself at him ! Natsu stood there confounded he heard Gray approach him.  
" What do you want ice freak?" he asked , obviously irritated.  
"What's wrong with you flame brain ? Thought you would have gone after Lucy by now after you just well …. kissed" Gray replied , trailing off as he finished his sentence.  
"What do you mean kiss ? I wasn't anywhere near her neck" Natsu replied.  
"What the hell are you going on about idiot? You just kissed Lucy , on the lips" Gray replied , obviously confused.  
"No Igneel told me a kiss is when you bite a female's neck and mark them as you own, it has nothing to do with lips ,popsicle" he said narrowing his eyes.  
Gray stood there speechless. Was Natsu really that dense ?  
"You really are a idiot , ash brain" Gray smirked  
"What d'ya say Ice princess ?!" Natsu shouted butting his head against Gray's  
"Are you two fighting ?"  
Instantly they two mages turned round in fear to face the mage who made them quiver in fear.  
"N-n-no Erza …. See we are best friends" Natsu stammered  
"Y-yeah best friends" Gray also said backing Natsu up.  
As Erza gave an approving look the boys relaxed.  
"Good. Now Natsu I need to talk to you now." she said grabbing Natsu's arm.  
Instantly Natsu tried to escape but her iron like grip proved too strong. After they were far enough from the many eavesdroppers of the guild Erza faced Natsu.  
"Now Natsu , why did you not run after Lucy. How could you steal her first kiss and not chase after was obviously upset" she said with a disapproving look.  
"Why the hell is everyone saying I kissed Lucy !? I didn't even touch her neck !" Natsu defended.  
"Her neck ?" Erza asked  
"Yeah , for dragons a kiss is marking your mate on the neck" Natsu replied obviously getting impatient to leave the conversation.  
"Yes but Natsu , for humans a kiss is when two people's lips meet , and although you are a dragon slayer you are human , and Lucy obviously is too"  
"B-b-but that makes no sense !" Natsu cried  
"I know for you it doesn't but for Lucy that was her first kiss and she is probably very confused now"  
"Oh... So wait ...d'ya mean I kissed Lucy then ? So I have marked her as mine ?" Natsu said slightly blushing  
"Yes you kissed her , but no she is not yours unless you want her to be and she wants to be yours... do you want her to be yours Natsu ?"  
"Ermm ...well..I'dno" Natsu replied , before turning away from Erza and heading out the guild to clear things up with Lucy.


	2. That Smile

**Chapter 2**

My first kiss. Currently Lucy was running in any direction her feet would take her, all she knew was that she wanted to get away from the embarrassment. Although she did half expect for Natsu to run after her , so not only was she now embarrassed but confused and slightly hurt. Didn't he know what had just happened ? That was her first kiss and he just acted like nothing happened, like she just gave him a high five. Before Lucy realized it she had run all the way to the cathedral. She stared up at the towering building , she had always found it beautiful ever since she came to Magnolia. The was so much beauty; the glorious architecture and tiny crafted details, priceless treasures and great works of art, historic events. Lucy couldnt stop herself from reminiscing about when Nasu fought Laxus at this very cathedral. Although she wasn't there so could exactly imagine the ferocious power. The determination in his eyes. His dragon like actions always amazed her , but what amazed her more was the carefree , cheerful grin he would always flash at her when the battle was over. Every Time, every battle he never failed to show her that smile. The smile she loved. Wait loved? Yes she did love his smile,but why when thinking about Natsu did she get a warm, gentle feeling in her chest ? Lucy would admit that she did have a small crush on Natsu but when she learned from Mirajane that Natsu had promised to marry Lisanna she gave up on these feelings. She loved Lisanna, Lucy always found her adorable and a great friend and she definitely deserved someone like Natsu. Likewise Natsu deserved someone kind,caring and cute like Lisanna. A single tear escaped Lucy's eye, which she quickly wiped away when she saw a figure with pink hair running towards her

"LUCYYYYYY !" Natsu called to get her attention before she could escape again. When she made no move to walk away he knew she was willing to talk to him. He tackled her in a hug , which she timidly returned whilst blushing furiously.  
"Natsu , it's okay i'm not going to run away again , so you can..."  
"SORRY!" he cut her off before she could finish. He released her from the hug and looked her directly in the eyes.  
"I stole it … didn't I" Natsu quietly said  
"Stole what Natsu?"  
"Y-your first k-kiss" he replied lowering his head. At this Lucy's blush intensified. So he knew ?  
"Erza told me about kisses for humans and how their different for dragons …" he continued and looked back at Lucy. Confusion was written all over her face  
"Erm well dragons , don't kiss like humans so I didn't know we kissed and stuff...so sorry and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME LUCE !" he cried with a slight blush covering his cheeks. With this Lucy's face softened and she now knew the reason.  
"Natsu … Natsu it's okay , I would never hate you" she smiled to him. He looked up grateful at her.  
"Were nakamas , and I will always love my nakama" she grinned to him , before she actually realized the double meaning of her words. At Lucys grin Natsu heart skipped a beat. He felt the blush rise again to his cheeks but being the dense person he was he assumed he was just hunagry and so grabbed Lucys hand and shouted  
"LETS GO GET FOOD LUCE"  
Lucy smiled back and willingly let Natsu drag her back to the guild by the hand. She knew that him being here for her now was enough, but she couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken.

(A/N Sorry it's a short chapter ! Thank You so much for your kind reviews you guys are awesome ! I will try to update as often as I can ^-^ )


	3. A Dragon's Mate

**Chapter 3**

"Luce ,c'mon ! I want food !" Natsu whined pouting at Luce  
"Well you go get food , and let me get home. I really don't want to face the guild right now. Especially Mira" Lucy replied shuddering at the thought of Mira's constant questions about Natsu and the kiss.  
"But I don't want to go by myself , it's more fun when you're here" Natsu said flashing her his famous toothy grin. Again Lucy found herself blushing and mentally scolded herself for doing so. How could she not give into the the Dragon slayer ? Allowing Natsu to drag her into the guild by her hand she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance to how easily won over she was.  
"WERE BACK !" Natsu announced to everyone. The whole guild stopped their activities and looked at the pair who had just walked in. Hand in hand.  
"So I guess this makes it official !" Mira squealed as she ran over to Lucy and pulled her into a hug.  
"I knew you and Natsu were meant for eachother ! All it took was a little kiss and look at you two ! All lovey dovey kyaaaa !" Mira practically screamed down Lucy's ear.  
"N-n-ooo wait Mira ! Me and Natsu are just nakama !", Lucy struggled to free herself from Mira's grasp. She looked for some assistance from Natsu but he had already abandoned her for a seat at the bar while he waited for his food. Stupid, hungry dragon slayer Lucy thought to herself.  
"Come on Lucy , you know you and Natsu would be a perfect couple" , Mira tried to persuade Lucy.  
"Honestly Mira , we are nakama , team mates. Nothing romantic." she replied stubbornly.  
"Fine , but it will happen eventually" , Mira winked. Before Lucy could respond Mira had already left to go and serve Natsu. Lucy inwardly groaned before sitting at the bar and resting her head.  
"Whut's upf Lucfyy ?"  
"Natsu do you really have to speak with your mouth full?" Lucy murmured , not even bothering to raise her head and look at the dragon slayer.  
"Fine , what's up?" Natsu asked again  
"Nothing." she replied bluntly. Natsu raised his eyebrows. When Lucy was in a bad mood she usually got violent, mainly at him. Just as Natsu was about to leave her in peace she asked suddenly,  
"Natsu what is a kiss for a dragon then?" still not raising her head to face him. This surprised him.  
"W-w-what ? Why do you want to know?"  
"Just curious I guess"  
"Well ..."

_"Son ! Come'ere !" the great crimson Dragon bellowed. A young boy with salmon hair appeared out of the tries only wearing a pair of ragged pants and a white scaled scarf. _  
_"What ?! I was busy getting food !" he replied_  
_"Natsu , I have something important you must know" the dragon spoke solemnly. Instantly Natsu knew his father was not teasing , so placed himself crossed legged in front of the dragon. _  
_"Now son, in time to come you will meet someone, she will be the person you would do anything for, you will protected,comfort and love her. She will be your mate. For dragons slayers the time of realisation will be different from Dragons. For dragons we instantly know our mate once we lay our eyes on them. It will be different for you , more gradual as you are human. When you feelings begin to surface you will find yourself completely obsessed. You will want to be constantly by her side , any male that comes near her you will see as a threat. She will become the centre of your world. To claim her as your own you will kiss her, by that I mean marking her neck. That mark will make the both of you linked for life. However if you do not mark her soon , your dragon instincts will take over and you will become overcome with rage until she is yours. Do you understand Natsu? Nastu ? Oi Natsu ?_  
_"Look Dad I got food !" his son cheered holding a fish_  
_"Geez .. did he even listen? " Igneel chuckled to himself._

"So have you found her ?" Lucy asked finally looking at Natsu  
"Nahh , probably not" , Natsu sighed before going back to devour his food.  
Lucy sighed to herself. Natsu still had not realised Lisanna was probably his mate and they would be linked for life. Lucy quietly got up from her seat and left to go home still contemplating the conversation she had just had with Natsu.  
"Lucy ? Lucy Heartfilia?" someones voice called to her. Lucy turned around and gasped  
" Kei ?"

(A/N Thank You all again for your reviews ! You're all amazing ! Hope you all have a really beautiful day (*^-^*) )


	4. As A Woman ?

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N Wahhhhhhh ! Sorry everyone for the late update , I have been really busy with coursework and college :P Thankyou all for being so patient and hope you all have a beautiful day ! ^-^ )  
**

Mates huh ? He couldn't understand the whole thing. Sure it would be nice to find your other half and feel complete but that was the thing , he didn't feel not-complete. He had his nakama,guild and family. What was the point in changing that ? Natsu quickly stole a glance towards where the iron-studded dragon slayer sat. As usual he was with Levy , she was reading and he was staring at her. The thing was he didn't even look bored. He looked completely fascinated ! How was watching someone read fun ?! By now the whole guild knew Levy and Gajeel were together , with many complaints from a certain team that Levy belonged to. However no one knew the full extent of their relationship. It wasn't just some passing crush, Gajeel had found his mate, his soul was now complete. They would be together for the rest of their lives. Although Gajeel was still irritable as always , he had changed. When he looked towards Levy , his expression was always tender and in comparison to the scowl he usually wore it freaked Natsu out ! Though the scowl did return when Gajeel caught other males looking at his mate. Heck ! That scowl looked more murderous than anything else !

'Ne Natsu ? Have you seen where Lucy got off to?' Mira-Jane asked the mage diverting him from observing his fellow Dragon Slayer.  
'I think she went home , I guess'  
'Oh , well could you take this to her' she asked handing him a box. Natsu could smell the mouthwatering aromas coming from inside. Before he knew it he was drooling  
'Natsu ! Don't you dare touch that food ! It is for Lucy , after a certain fire mage decided to burn her kitchen down' she narrowed her eyes at Natsu  
'Hey ! It wasn't my fault , I was being nice and cooking for her when she was ill !' he defended.  
Mira couldn't scold the dragon slayer anymore , actually she was internally fangirling , but kept herself composed.  
'Say Natsu? What do you think of Lucy ?' Mira eyed mischievously  
'Well ... erm I guess she is a great nakama and mage !'  
Mira could have face palmed herself , but she should have known better , that the dense boy wouldn't understand her meaning.  
'Yes , but I mean as a women , what do you think of Lucy?' she asked leaning her elbows on the counter to support her head.  
Natsu's brow furrowed in concentration. He never really thought of Lucy this way , or any girl for that matter.  
'Well ... I guess she is pretty, smart, a little scary but most of the time friendly and caring' he respond , with a content smile.  
'Okay thanks Natsu! You can go take the food to Lucy now , and don't eat it !' the take over mage replied quickly whilst practically throwing him out the that was weird Natsu thought to himself. Little did he know Mirajane knew all about Dragon Slayers and their mates relationships after thoroughly scaring Gajeel into spilling the information.

Natsu easily found Lucy's scent of vanilla and strawberries leading from the guild to her house however much to Natsu's surprise it diverted towards the park. Not only that but he could smell another scent intertwining with her's , a unfamiliar males scent. Curiosity got the better of the Dragon Slayer and the chance to play Ninja as he followed the scent.

He found her almost instantly. She was sitting on a bench looking towards the sky, he saw her mutter something towards it , and thanks to his acute hearing he heard a quite 'Mama'. Natsu instantly got up , he felt the need to comfort his best friend but he stopped when someone approached her. It was the other male who scent had been with Lucy's. The dude had dark hair , and a gentle expression as he looked at Lucy. The male cautiously wrapped his arms around Lucy as if to comfort her and when she responded his grip tightened.  
Natsu's grip also tightened... on the tree branch he was currently crushing in his hand. Why was he so furious ? Because someone else was hugging his best friend ? No , people hugged Lucy all the time , even Gray and Loke and it never bothered him. Natsu got up from his place and walked away , still infuriated and confused at the reason.


	5. Promise

Chapter 5 -**Promise**

**( A/N .TERRIBLE ! I am so sorry guys for the tremendously late update , coursework and college assessments took over my life ! But I off now for half term, woooo ! So I pinky promise a lot of updates to make up for it... hopefully hehe. So hope you all have a beautiful day ^-^) **

_'Mama ! Mama look at what I got !' , the young girl with shoulder length golden locks and a bright smile called out. In her excitement she caught her dainty foot on a tree root and found herself falling towards the ground. _  
_'Lucy ! Be careful !' Layla Heartfilia claimed whilst catching her daughter and steadying her._  
_'Hehe , sorry Mama' she replied handing her Mother a small rose bud before running off again. Layla couldn't help but smile to herself , her daughter was her world ; she brought brought a ray of sunshine beaming into her life ever since she was born. Layla would always protect her treasured daughter , even if it costed her life. _  
_The little girl stared in wonder at the small creature in her hands. The miniscule ladybird scurried around her hand before it's wings emerged and it took flight._  
_"Wait ! Wait for me I want to go on an adventure too !" Lucy cried reaching towards the sky to no avail. _  
_"What's wrong ?" an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her. _  
_Lucy gasped whilst quickly whirling round , where her large brown eyes laid upon a boy. He looked slightly older than her and had dark chestnut hair that was dishevelled and uneven, but it was his eyes that intrigued Lucy. She had never seen such an unusual colour turquoise on a person, it was beautiful._  
_"Who are you ?" the tiny girl demanded , whilst trying to make herself look taller and more intimidating._  
_"Phfttt" the beautiful boy began to giggle_  
_"Hey ! Why are you laughing at me" Lucy exclaimed puffing out her cheeks_  
_"N-nothing , just that you are cute" he replied , still giggling. _  
_A tint of red coloured Lucy's cheeks before she saw her mother approaching her._  
_"Mama , look a weird boy !" she said grabbing onto Laylas leg_  
_"Hey i'm not weird !" he defended_  
_"Now lucy that's not very polite thing for a young Lady to say, apologize" Layla gently scolded_  
_Lucy looked towards the ground slightly embarrassed before murmuring her apology. _

_"Good , now Lucy I want to introduce you to Kei Haruki , he is the son of a family friend and he will be staying with us for a short time". _  
_Kei stepped forward to Lucy and took her hand gently._  
_"Let's be friends !" he smiled at her , in which Lucy's own beautiful smile responded back. _

_"Kei , kei look !" the young boy heard calling from behind , however before he could react a blur of blonde attacked him._  
_"Oi ! What was that for Luce?!" he exclaimed whilst rubbing his now sore head._  
_"Look !" she responded whilst placing something small in his hand. Kei observed the object , it was two daisies wrapped together to make a ring._  
_"Wow Luce , it's really pretty , is it for me ?" _  
_"Yeah ! And look I have one too. So now we have one's like Mama and Papa do , so your my husband" the little girl claimed cheerfully._  
_Kei's face turned red at her exclaim , before he looked at her gently._  
_"Hey Luce , when were big we can get real rings and really be married" he said whilst patting her head._  
_" You promise !" Lucy cried excitedly whilst holding up her pinky finger._  
_Kei intertwined his finger with hers,_  
_"Promise!" _

Lucy looked at her old childhood friend. He had matured , his childlike features were replaced with a sharp jaw and straight nose. Kei still towered over her , but now had a toned physique. His hair was still the same colour and slightly uneven but now he wore a black headband to keep his hair from his eyes. However his eyes had not changed at all , they were still as beautiful and had a gentle expression as he looked at her.  
"Kei , what are you doing here?" Lucy asked  
"Well why do you think? I have come to get my wife" he replied blushing.


	6. Someone Suitable

**Chapter 6**

**Someone suitable**

***~*~*~*(A/N I really am terrible aren't I ? I am so sorry everyone for the epicly long awaited update =( I have just had not inspiration ! *or motivation ... * hehe ... But thankyou all so so so sooooooo much for following, favoriting and reviewing. You guys are amazing so I hope you all have a really beautiful day and smile ^-^)~*~**~*~**

Everything annoyed him right now. Even if it weren't for the half naked ice mage that stood before him , he would have found something in this peaceful day that would have angered him. The most irritating part about his rage, was that he didn't even know the reason ! Sure he had seen his best friend with another guy , but that was a usual occurrence for Lucy. Often she would go on these things called dates to try and find "the one" and Natsu never had a problem with it. Obviously Natsu just found it weird though . Not only that , it was the males she "dated" they were just downright weird too. Lucy usually went with girlish looking guys , who looked weak and pathetic in Natsu's eyes. They never lasted long though. From what Natsu could recall the longest male she dated was a quiet bookworm with glasses. Again Natsu thought he was weak. Lucy needed someone strong , someone to protect her. Lucy was a capable mage but she needed someone , maybe not someone to protect her physically , but someone who could protect her from sadness and bad memories. Natsu decided himself until someone suitable came along he would be the one to protect Lucy , he would always be her best friend. So why now was he so enraged at this other male ?!

"Oi ! Are you listening you idiot !" the ice mage shoved the Dragon Slayer trying to get his attention.

"Get lost." Natsu replied bluntly

"What did you say Ash Brain ?!" Gray exclaimed grabbing Natsu by the scarf

Before Natsu could react the guild doors opened , bringing in a familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries which overcame Natsu's attention. There stood his best friend with the unfamiliar male beside her. Anger boiled inside Natsu , he felt the urge to over and grab Lucy and take her away ,however to compose himself he turned away and gripped the bar. He heard Lucy's recognisable boot heels come towards him , and he half felt like jumping over the bar and hiding but he knew it was too late and that would be cowardly.

"Welcome back Lucy !" Mira called warmly from the bar

"Hey Mira I have someone I want to introduce to you , well I mean everyone" Lucy said excitedly.

"Hello, I am Kei Haruki and I am Lucy's Fiance".

The entire guild stopped and looked at the pair all except Natsu who was crushing the bar in his hands.

"Kei ! I told you , that was just a childhood promise , we're not really engaged !" Lucy exclaimed gently slapping his arm.

It still didn't loosen Natsu's grip. This male. This Kei Haruki , was trying to claim his best friend and he didn't like it. Just because he apparently knew Lucy since childhood didn't make him suitable. So maybe Lucy had promised to marry him , but she was apparently a kid at the time. Natsu wouldn't allow this Kei to take Lucy. He felt the need to prove to Lucy that this male was not suitable for her, but he knew if he got into a fight with him Lucy would be sad and Natsu never wanted that. So whilst the guild was distracted by introducing themselves to pretty boy Natsu ran out the back unnoticed except for the blue exceed that flew after him.

"Ne Mira did you see where Natsu ran off to ? I want him to meet Kei" Lucy asked clearly disappointed that her partner had left.

"I don't know Lucy , Happy is gone too so maybe they went fishing" , although Mira didn't actually know the location of said dragonslayer she could definitely guess the reason behind his abrupt exit. If the chunks of wood , crushed from the bar from where Natsu was sitting earlier didn't give away his anger the face Mira caught on Natsu when Kei announced Luc as his fiance did.

"So Lucy tell me more about Kei" Mira asked Lucy.

Lucy looked around for Kei and saw him talking happily to Gray, Erza, Wendy and Levy-Chan , when he caught her gaze and warm smile appeared on his lips towards Lucy before he resumed his conversation.

"What do you mean ?" Lucy asked innocently, "Were childhood friends"

"So him saying you are his fiance is just his delusion Lucy?"

"Well , I um , I guess I did promise him to marry when we were older but I was a child , I didn't actually know what I was saying !" Lucy defended

"Lucy it's clear that Kei still very much wants to marry you-"

"He is probably just teasing me!" Lucy interrupted whilst also visibly blushing.

"Maybe , maybe not but I think Kei is serious Lucy , the question is are you ?" Mira went to attend to a thirsty guild mate, leaving Lucy to ponder her thoughts.

It was impossible. After all this time he still would not think that the promise still stands would he? We were children at that time ! Like Natsu and Lisanna , promising to marry when they were children... Yes , like Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy turned to look at Lisanna who was currently teasing Elfman about Evergreen. Lisanna was the one Natsu had promised to marry and although they were children at the time , Lucy still understood their feeling's. Her gaze turned once more to Kei. Even if they had been children , the feelings and affection for each other was still real at the time. Even if the promised was based on fantasy , the fact Kei still thought of it as true obviously meant something didn't it ? If Kei was serious about Lucy , could she return those feelings ? Could she marry him ? Or was something in her heart stopping her ?


	7. Cute and Sexy ?

**Chapter 7**

**(Really sorry for the very very very , tremendously late update , but thank-you to those who have stuck around and bearded with my lateness ! I have had no writing inspiration for way too long , but glad I finally found something to do a new chapter on ! Thank-you all so much and hope you have a beautiful day ! )**

In all honestly Lucy needed a break , and a trip to a hot springs sounded too perfect. The only little problem was Natsu , lately he had been avoiding her and rarely went on missions with even her,Gray and Erza anymore. Every Time Lucy approached Natsu , he would give very brief answers to questions she asked about his well-being and not once would look her in the eye.

On the other hand Kei had been stuck to Lucy like glue, not that she minded , Kei was easy to be around and had a constant contagious grin that spread to his gentle eyes every time they talked. However Lucy knew that Kei still thought of them as being engaged and that he was just waiting for her answer. The only problem being Lucy didn't have one.

Lucy tried to imagine a life with Kei , married and living together maybe perhaps even children but something about this fantasy never seemed real enough to go through with. Lucy would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have feelings for Kei , but what confused her was that she couldn't decide whether they were romantic or just friendship. She needed time and the opportunity of a break at a hot springs with just guild members seemed like too much of a good chance to miss. Lucy didn't explain to Kei the real reason for her eagerness to go on the trip , just that she needed a get-away , and all the same he still wished her a safe journey and they would catch up when she got back. The break also seemed like the best chance Lucy would get to talk to Natsu , hopefully without him avoiding her.

"Wendy can't you do something about ash brain over there , he's making me want to hurl too" Gray mumbled shifting even more away from Natsu in the already condensed carriage.

"I'm sorry Gray-San , if I use the troia too much on Natsu-San it will lose it's effectiveness"

Wendy replied , slightly upset she couldn't do anything to cure her friend.

"Urghhh" Natsu groaned pathetically

"Maybe resting Natsu-sans head on something will lessen the motion for him, maybe Lucy-sans lap.." Wendy suggested.

"Wait why me ?!"

"Well your best friends aint ya ? So of course it would be your lap " Gray smirked at Lucy

"Nooo-mrph" Natsu croaked

"See Natsu doesn't want to.." Lucy replied , although she did feel slightly saddened Natsu didn't want to.

"Nonsense !" Erza grumbled , before knocking Natsu out and laying his head on Lucy's lap.

"See , he will be fine now until we get there , everyone agreed" Erza asked but targeted her gaze just at Lucy

"Yes !" Lucy squeaked

It was a good dream, definitely a good dream Natsu thought. The sun blazing high in the sky like a golden butter ball, the sea of grass gently weaving around his body as he lay down. The scent of vanilla and strawberries that seemed to be emanating for right beside him. The wind that seemed like fingers caressing through his hair which was coaxing him to becoming more relaxed , wait they were real fingers someone else was here. Only now did Natsu realise his head lay on a comfortable warm lap , and as he squinted his eyes open against the burning sun a flash of golden hair blew in the breeze.

"Natsu .."

He knew this voice , the gentle feminine voice stirring him from his relaxation

"Natsu come on ..." , she called again

Why ? Where did she want him to go , he wanted to stay right here , embraced in her scent and comfort ...

"NATSU !"

Natsu jolted awake only to be greeted by a forehead in which his own ended up slamming into.

He then found himself tumbling to the floor , and landing with a thud. He looked around and saw a worn down wooden floor and murky green seats facing each other, it was a carriage ? Only then did Natsu register the angry glare directed at him from his blonde companion. It made sense now , it was Lucy's scent and voice in his dream , probably her lap too , that he assumed he was lying on.

"So are we here ?" ,the only logical question he could sum up with

"Are we here ? Are we here ?! You bash your big dense head into mine , after I let you sleep on my lap all the way here and you ask me that ?!"

Lucy steamed as she folded her arms across her chest. Geez did she have to do that ? She just made herself look more inviting , emphasizing her chest and then her slightly reddened cheeks that were puffed out in annoyance. How could someone look cute , sexy and terrifying all at once? Wait what ? Lucy sexy and cute ? Natsu really must have hit his head to be thinking that , but the terrifying part was true as Lucy stalked past him , shoving him aside to exit the carriage. Well this was going to be a "fun" break Natsu thought to himself.


End file.
